Pirates
by Bobbin of Ham
Summary: Pirates winter in Berk when Hiccup is six. A collection of stories from that year, mostly with Hiccup and the other kids. Pirates are secondary characters.
1. Chapter 1

The ship had run the black flag, a signal of parley. It was clearly a pirate ship, the flag was the first sign of that plus, it wasn't built like a Viking ship; low to the water with an ornate prow. It was built to go out on the open sea. No one was worried; pirates where no enemies to Vikings. Often, pirates were hired for raids. At times a Viking would join pirate crews for a year or two. Stoick stood on the dock, his brother and a few other villagers standing nearby, all watching the boat sail in. Gobber would have been there, but they had no idea who was sailing into their docks so Stoick had left Hiccup in his care and they remained at the forge. Stoick didn't trust pirates, they weren't a threat, but they were not trustworthy either.

The captain was a tall man. Not big and bulky like a Viking, but he was muscular and strong. A man from the south. Still, he seemed small next to Stoick. The pirate smiled, flashing white teeth and requested shore leave for his men and an audience with the chief, after he had stretched his legs and had a meal. He had politely declined the offer of a meal from Stoick saying he would dine with his men.

Stoick had wanted a quiet meal to go over winter preparation plans anyway and had leftover stew in his home. He was finishing the after dinner clean up and Hiccup was quietly, for him, playing on the floor next to the fire. The boy was making a mess drawing in the ashes as he talked to himself. There was a knock at the door and Hiccup jumped up,

"Is it the stranger, Dad? He's a pirate right? That's why he has a gold earring? Gobber said he doesn't look half bad, what's that mean?"

Stoick didn't answer. He wiped the ashes off Hiccup's hands and face before opening the door. The boy had been overflowing with energy but when he saw the stranger he calmed down and stood close behind his father. Holding on to Stoick's tunic with one hand and his thumb with the other Hiccup peeked at the pirate; he wasn't used to strangers.

"Good evening," The captain bowed, "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me so late." He glanced at Hiccup and Stoick narrowed his eyes in warning. Pirates might not be enemies overall but this man was still a stranger and his motives unknown. It was safe enough for him to be here, Stoick could take him no problem.

"My name is Orange Eye Rob'n," He said, holding out his hand to shake. Stoick took his hand from Hiccup and shook the pirate's hand,

"Stoick." He dropped his hand to his side and Hiccup held his thumb again, staring at the stranger.

"Did you fall in the fire?" Hiccup asked from behind his father.

"Excuse me?" Orange Eye said with an eyebrow raised.

"You look burnt, like you fell in the fire."

"Hiccup!" Stoick hissed. "Please excuse him. He's only six." The last thing Stoick needed was Hiccup insulting the pirate captain. An insulted pirate was a problem he did not want to deal with on top of preparing for winter.

"Of course. I would have assumed he was younger." Orange Eye said eyeing the child.

Stoick narrowed his eyes but didn't respond to that, instead offered him a seat. Hiccup ran away up the stairs and Stoick let him go. Maybe he should have asked Gobber or Spitelout to take the boy for the night.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" He asked, sitting down.

"Wintering. Not here, we know you have dragon problems and wouldn't want more mouths to feed. Nearby though. We can make it worth your while."

Wintering, Stoick didn't even want the man in his house for a short discussion, let alone near his village for the winter. Pirates usually made good bargains though, and Berk didn't pillage much due to the dragon problem. Small thumps came from the loft. Hiccup was coming toward the stairs again and Stoick stood from his seat to wait next to them. Orange Eye raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Stoick asked him. Hiccup bounded down the steep steps and slipped. Stoick caught him easily from where he stood, scooped him off the stairs, and set him on the floor before taking his seat again. It was clearly something that happened often.

The pirate swallowed a chuckle, "It depends on what you require."

Hiccup was hopping toward the pirate and Stoick grabbed the back of his collar before he got to Orange Eye. Just because Stoick wasn't afraid of the guy was no reason to not be cautious.

"See?" Hiccup interrupted, "My yak fell in the fire; the dragons did it. He's burnt too." He held up a wooden yak toy which was black and charred in places. "Daddy said it didn't hurted him but I had to rescue him and it hurted me. My hand was only a little burnt and red, but you must've been a lot burnt. Did it hurted a lot?"

Orange Eye looked at the child dumbfounded and Stoick sat in his chair with his head in his hand, still holding on to Hiccup's collar. Orange Eye burst out laughing.

"No, little one, I did not fall in any fires."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Did a dragon breathe on you?"

"No." Orange Eye leaned forward and whispered, "I was born this colour."

"Really?" Hiccup looked up at his dad to see if he was being lied to. Gobber did it often. "How?"

"I don't know." The Pirate sat back in his chair, "Everyone is this colour where I am from." He seemed good with Hiccup but he was a pirate, he was supposed to be charming.

"Is it far? Can we go to there?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Go there." Stoick corrected, "No, Hiccup, we need to stay in Berk." Stoick pulled Hiccup back by the collar. "Now go play in your room so we can talk."

"Okay," Hiccup said. With another look at Orange Eye he scampered back to his room.

"Slow on the stairs, Hiccup." Stoick said, "We require a peaceful winter." He told Orange Eye, "So if you cannot promise that you cannot have leave to stay."

"Come now, we're pirates," Orange Eye crossed his ankle over his knee, "We get bored when we're stuck in one place too long."

"And we are Vikings who fight dragons on a regular basis. Do you really want to take us on?"

Orange Eye held his hands up, "No, no, we wouldn't stand a chance. I'm curious though; do your children fight dragons too? I've heard rumours."

"Is that a threat?" Stoick growled eyebrows low over his eyes.

"No. No, no, would never dream of threatening you. Like I said, I've heard rumours, wondered if they were true. Did the dragons really burn his toy?"

Stoick rolled his eyes, "It was a game. He dropped it in the fire himself as a 'dragon.' He isn't allowed out during a raid or anywhere near the training ring." Not since Stoick had learned that the boy could easily slip through the chains into the arena.

Orange Eye laughed, "Of course. I will ensure my men do not anger you and tell them to treat Viking children as they would bear cubs. We will help on any hunts you have before winter sets in, as long as we get a portion of the kills. And we can pay you ten percent of this summer's haul. As well as extra for any supplies we may require."

"And you'll set up outside of Berk?" Stoick asked. He paid no attention to the scraping sound coming from the loft so Orange Eye followed his lead.

"I'll even let you choose the location."

"You can have a trial period in the harbour. I'll discuss your request with the council."

"Of course. Thank-" There was a loud bang followed by a thud from the floor above.

Stoick sighed, "Hiccup?" No answer came. Stoick stood up and moved closer to the stairs, "Hiccup?" Forgetting about the pirate sitting at his table Stoick ran up the stairs.

The chair to Hiccup's desk was tipped over near a shelf. Hiccup was curled up next to it.

"What happened?" Stoick asked, kneeling down to pull Hiccup into his lap.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Stoick's neck, "I, I wanted m-my toy and I fell." He sniffed into Stoick's shoulder. Stoick couldn't find any cuts or bumps that were worrying, no blood- just bruises. Hiccup was breathing heavily though.

"You fell off the chair?"

Hiccup let go of his neck and nodded.

"Onto the floor?"

The boy shook his head and pointed at the yak toy lying where he had landed. Ah. That would hurt. "Where did it hit you?"

"M-my tummy. An' an' I, I couldn't breaf." His eyes were wide and scared.

"You're alright." Stoick said brushing Hiccup's hair back, "You just got the wind knocked out of you. You're fine." He stood up with Hiccup in his arms, "Can you help me say goodbye to our guest?" Hiccup wiped his eyes and nodded. This was a little more domestic than Stoick wanted to appear, but he had a six-year-old and was an only parent so domestic was part of his job until Hiccup got a bit older. Stoick adjusted Hiccup and went downstairs. Orange Eye was inspecting one of the shields that hung on the walls while he waited. He turned as Stoick came downstairs with Hiccup.

"Your cub okay?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Is there anything else you need before I talk to the council?" He noticed Hiccup slipping so he bumped him up. Definitely too domestic, holding a child ruins any tough Viking image. He tightened his grip on Hiccup.

"I think we covered everything." Orange Eye smiled, "I'll leave you to discuss it. I hope your yak gets better." He said to Hiccup.

"I don't." Hiccup pouted, "The dragons can have him. He hurted me."

"Hurt, Hiccup, not 'hurted.' I've told you not to climb on the furniture." Stoick said. "I will talk to them tomorrow and let you know." He stopped moving when he noticed he had been swaying slightly. It was habit to do that when he held Hiccup, had been since the boy was a baby. Stoick decided not to have strangers in his house again till Hiccup was older.

"Thank you." Orange Eye bowed. The pirate pretended he didn't notice but his eyes didn't miss anything. Stoick really didn't trust him. "You might try tying it outside as a sacrifice next dragon raid. All the other yaks will think twice before hurting you." He winked at the boy.

Hiccup tipped his head, "Srcyfice? Like a goat for Odin?"

The Chief sighed and opened the door, "I will talk to you tomorrow." The Captain nodded and left. Shutting the door Stoick looked at his son, "You are not to go out during a dragon raid. And stay away from the fire. Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded absently, clearly thinking about something else.

"Hiccup. Do you understand?"

"Yup." Hiccup pushed at his dad's arm, indicating that he wanted down.

"Get ready for bed." Stoick told him as he put the boy down. "Not upstairs, Hiccup. Get ready for bed." He steered his son away from the steps and toward the bedroom. He'd have to make sure Hiccup didn't follow up on the stupid sacrifice idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a story idea that just didn't fit in with _Of Fathers and Nightmares. _Plus, eight seemed a little too old for Hiccup to be blurting out that he thought the stranger in his house had been burnt. He would at least know to shut up about it when warned by Stoick, but six is young enough that he simply wouldn't catch on. **

**There will be more stories with One Eye Rob'n because he's a fun character, mostly when I need a break from working on OFN and the other story in progress.**

**Special thanks again to CB not only for editing but also naming Orange Eye Rob'n :)**


	2. Goblins

"Are you aware that there is a charred toy yak tied up in your yard?" Gobber said in place of greeting as he shut the front door with a bang.

Stoick didn't look up from his map, "I wondered what he did with it." Hiccup had insisted on bringing the toy to breakfast but hadn't come home with it. "Pirates want to winter on Berk, they'll set up outside the town, use their own supplies." There was tell-tale thudding from the loft.

"Gobber! Catch me!" Hiccup jumped off the stairs into Gobber's arms.

"Now you know better than to go jumpin' off of things." Gobber said he hoisted Hiccup up and glancing at Stoick out of the corner of his eye. Hiccup giggled.

Stoick's eyes didn't leave his map, "Kid's a chatterbox Gobber; I know you taught him that. Drop him and then we'll have a problem."

"Right." Gobber came over to see the map of the island.

"Daddy's finding a place for the pirates to live." Hiccup said, "The captain's having supper here so Daddy can talk to him 'bout it. He's from really far away. He didn't fall in the fire, Gobber, he was born that colour."

"Hiccup, why don't you go play upstairs." Stoick said rubbing his forehead. Gobber put the boy down.

"Can I play outside?"

"Why am I going to say no?"

Hiccup rocked on his heels, "I don't know."

Stoick turned from the map to look down at Hiccup, "Are you sure you don't know?"

"Maybe," Hiccup took a deep breath, studying the floor, "Maybe it's cause I went to the woods earlier."

"Why are you not allowed in the woods?"

Hiccup still wouldn't make eye contact, studying the far wall instead, "Maybe cause you think I'll get lost?"

"You did get lost. You were lost for a whole day."

Hiccup finally looked up at Stoick, "I wasn't lost, Daddy. I knew how to find home."

Stoick rubbed his forehead, this was not helping his headache, "If I don't know where you are and can't find you, you are lost. Understand?"

Hiccup tipped his head, "Even if I know where you are?"

"Yes."

Hiccup frowned as he processed this. Stoick hoped it would sink in and prevent any further 'adventures' for a while. "So I can't play outside?"

Gods above, this kid. "No."

With a sigh Hiccup trudged up the stairs.

Gobber laughed, "Boy takes after you."

Stoick ignored that and turned back to the map, "I don't know where to put them, Gobber." The council had agreed to let the pirates stay but said that they trusted their chief to choose a suitable place. It was a cop out and everyone involved knew it.

"I'd say there," Gobber tapped a beach close to the village, "If they don't mind a bit of a climb there's a nice clearing above it and their boat'll be sheltered."

"You don't think that's too close to the village?"

"Nah. Besides, it's one measly ship of pirates. We're Vikings; we can take them on no problem. Once winter sets in everyone stays close to home anyway."

Scraping sounded on the floor above. Both men looked up at the ceiling. "Can you see what he's up to?" Stoick asked, "He hurt himself climbin on things last night."

"Yup." Gobber headed up the stairs, "Whatcha doin' lad?"

Hiccup turned toward him, "Getting my toy." He stood on his chair, one foot on the back rung.

"How 'bout you get off the chair," Gobber took Hiccup and set him safely on the floor, "And I get yer toy." He handed Hiccup the wooden dragon and kneeled down, "Yer dad says you hurt yerself last night doin' that."

Hiccup nodded as his dragon 'flew' around him, dipping up and down. "I fell off my chair and my yak hurted me. Daddy said I got the wind knocked out of me. What's that mean?"

"Ye got hit hard enough that ye couldn't breathe."

"Uh huh, I couldn't." His dragon landed on Gobber's arm and ran up it before taking off again, "My yak did it."

"Is that why it's tied up outside?" Gobber asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. He's a scryfice for the dragons cause he's bad."

Gobber frowned, that was worrying. Hiccup wasn't the type of kid to be vindictive or cruel. "That's a little mean don't you think?"

Hiccup looked up from his game, "Why?"

"Well," Gobber scratched his chin as he thought, "What if yer dad tied you up for the dragons when you were bad?"

It only took a moment for that idea to sink in and Hiccup's eyes went wide. Gobber realized too late that that may have been pushing it too far.

"Daddy!" Hiccup yelled dropping his dragon and running to the stairs.

Gobber got up too slowly to stop him due to his bad leg, "Hiccup," But the boy was already down the steps.

"Daddy, I have to go get my yak!" Hiccup ran into his father's knee and hung off it.

"I already told you, you can't go outside." Stoick didn't bother looking away from his map, he had moved on to hunting parties to prepare for winter.

"But I have to! I can't let the dragons get him."

Stoick sighed, "I thought you wanted the dragons to get it because it was bad."

Gobber made it down the stairs at this point and motioned for Stoick to stop but it was too late. Hiccup's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you going to srcyfice me if I'm bad?"

Stoick forgot about the map and focussed on his small son at that, "What? No." He lifted Hiccup onto his lap, "Where did you get that idea?" He glared at Gobber as he rubbed Hiccup's back.

"Now Hiccup. I never said he would do that. I was using it as an example."

Hiccup ignored Gobber though, staring up at his father. "I have to save my yak from the dragons."

"There won't be any dragons today, Hiccup. Your yak is safe till tomorrow." Stoick reassured him, trying to avoid any further drama. Seriously, how was there so much drama attached to a six-year-old?

"Really?" Hiccup was willing to believe it, there was still a chance for a quiet afternoon. Stoick smiled at the boy,

"Really. No dragons will get it."

"Well," Gobber said, not catching Stoick's warning glare, "The goblins might."

Hiccup's head whipped around to see Gobber, "Goblins?"

"I'm sure the goblins will leave your yak alone." Stoick soothed, "Right Gobber." He fixed his friend with a stare that told him to play along and cut it out. Gobber missed it completely.

"They're tricky things, goblins. Knowing you want it they'll probably take it."

Hiccup looked up at Stoick with worried eyes.

"Then I'm sure Gobber won't mind getting it for you. Will he?" Stoick spoke the question with enough force that Gobber was certain to catch the tone. Sure enough he did,

"What?" He said, finally looking at Stoick, "Right, of course. I'll go get it right now." He hurried outside.

Hiccup sat with Stoick playing with his father's hand, bending and straightening the fingers, never taking his eyes off the door. Stoick went back to planning the next hunt. An elk herd had been tracked to the Eastern side of the island, sizable enough to get three or four kills without damaging the herd.

The door opened and Gobber stepped inside, "'Fraid the goblins got there first lad." He said with a barely concealed smile.

"They did?" Hiccup said in horror at the same time Stoick said,

"They did?" With a pointed look. "Are you sure? It's not out there somewhere and you didn't see it?"

"Nope." Gobber held up the rope that the yak had been tied with. It was frayed.

"They killed my yak? I didn't mean to kill him!" There was guilty panic in Hiccup's voice and Stoick quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"No, no they didn't kill him. Did they Gobber?"

"Well,"

"_Did_ they?"

Gobber took the hint; finally, "No, no goblins jus' like to play tricks. We can get them to give yer yak back. Ya know what Goblins like?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Jerky. Love it. So, if we put some outside yer back door they should trade yer yak for it."

Hiccup slid off his father's lap and ran to grab some jerky.

"What in Thor's name is wrong with you!" Stoick whispered.

Gobber shrugged, "I'll sort it out." He started to bone some cod for the evening meal. He was making it early to feed Hiccup then take the boy back to his place for the evening while Stoick talked with Orange Eye.

"I've got enough on my plate with those pirates and winter preparations without you riling Hiccup up." Stoick said.

"Daddy, can I put this out for the goblins?" Hiccup held up a handful of jerky. Stoick leaned down and took all but two pieces to put back.

"You can put those two out. Just outside the door, okay?"

Hiccup nodded and skipped off to put them out.

"Make sure he gets the stupid toy back so he goes to bed tonight, clear?" Stoick said, narrowed eyes watching Gobber who ignored him.

"Got it." Gobber said, throwing a fish in the pan.

"Or else he stays with you for the night."


	3. Rompo Part 1

The kids sat on the grass halfway between Hiccup's house and the village with the trees from the woods looming over them. Bored out of their minds. It was late afternoon and as long as they stayed out of the grownups way they were allowed to entertain themselves. A lovely thought except the kids could think of nothing to do. There was whistling but the kids didn't pay attention to it until they noticed that the whistler was coming their way, up the path to Hiccup's house.

"Hey, isn't that the pirate captain?" Snotlout whispered.

"It is," Fishlegs whispered back, "Why's his skin that colour?"

Hiccup didn't look up from weaving grass, "He said he was born that colour."

All the kids looked at him.

"What? He was at my house."

The kids looked at each other then back to Hiccup, "You've talked to him?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup nodded and Ruffnut grinned at Tuffnut, "Call him over here; talking to a pirate would be fun."

"I don't remember his name." Hiccup said. The pirate was nice for a grownup, but Hiccup had gotten the sense that his dad didn't like him for some reason.

"Hey Pirate!" Tuffnut yelled, he pointed at Hiccup when the pirate looked at them. The others laughed.

"That's not funny, Tuff." Hiccup hissed, but the pirate was coming over. The children all scrambled to their feet and stared up at him. He had black hair that curled close to his head and dark brown skin. His clothes were bright and not made of wool like Viking clothes. He had a gold earring in one ear.

"What can I do for you cubs?"

"We aren't cubs, we're Vikings." Snotlout told him. He stepped back into the group when he realized he had singled himself out.

The pirate gave them a bright smile, "Forgive me. My name is Orange Eye Rob'n and who might you all be?" He asked, crouching down to their level.

Hiccup hung back. He had already met Orange Eye and it had been the others who wanted to talk to him. They seemed to be regretting that decision now. Astrid finally stepped forward, head held high. "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I'm seven."

"Yeah, well I turned seven before you." Snotlout forgot his shyness.

"And what's your name?" Orange Eye asked.

"Snotlout. The Chief's my uncle." He was all puffed up as he said this and Hiccup rolled his eyes. Big deal; being related to the Chief was over rated.

"Ah." Orange Eye said, "And what about you three?"

"F-Fishlegs. I'm seven too."

Ruffnut pushed him back and took his place, "I'm Ruffnut and my brother's Tuffnut. We'll be seven next week. That's the baby." She pointed at Hiccup, "He's only six."

"I'm not a baby." Hiccup pouted, he wasn't even a full year younger than them.

"No, you're not." Orange Eye said. Hiccup could tell he was laughing at him, he sounded amused anyway, "I remember you. You're the Chief's cub. Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup nodded, "You told me to scryfice my yak cause it was bad, but Gobber said that was mean. The Goblins got him for a bit. I traded some jerky to get him back." He clutched the toy to his chest to protect it from the pirate. He had been carrying the yak around to atone for almost killing it.

"That so? Goblins eh?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, better the goblins than the dragons then, huh Cub?"

Hiccup tipped his head, "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm a Viking."

Orange Eye laughed, "Cause that's what Viking children are; cubs. You seem all cute and innocent, but getting too close is dangerous. Mama bears are very protective."

The kids all looked at each other. "What?" Snotlout mouthed to the others, Fishlegs shook his head, was this guy crazy? They had heard about crazy sailors. That could be interesting.

"I don't have a mama." Hiccup told the pirate. Everyone knew that his mama had been taken by dragons when he was a baby. No one ever talked about it when they thought Hiccup could hear, acting instead like she hadn't existed when he was around. It was silly though, as Hiccup didn't care that he didn't have a mama. Why would he care? He didn't remember her and his dad took good care of him. Besides, mamas pinched cheeks and cuddled too much. He didn't see what the fuss was about.

"Ah," The pirate seemed as uncomfortable with Hiccup's lack of a mama as the villagers. "Well, your dad's as scary as a mama bear."

The other kids nodded their agreement; the Chief could be very scary.

"Daddy's not scary. Only when he gets really mad and his face goes all red because I've been bad. Then I get sent to my room to wait for a spanking."

Orange Eye was trying to hide a smile, "So he's only scary because you get a spanking?"

"No." Hiccup said, "He isn't angry anymore when I get the spanking. He's nice again. Daddy says I need spankings even if he doesn't want to because I'm encourage-a-bubble."

Snotlout nodded along sagely, "You are- wait, your dad doesn't spank you when he's still mad at you?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No. He says that's bad. Does your dad spank you when he's angry? That would be scary."

"My daddy never spanks me," Fishlegs put in.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "That's cause you're too boring to get a spanking. Our dad doesn't spank us and we aren't boring. That's more impressive."

"That's cause your dad disappears when you're bad so people don't get mad at him." Astrid said, "But I've seen your mom paddle you with a spoon."

Ruffnut laughed, "Yeah, and she doesn't care if she gets the wrong one, but she makes us pudding after so it's worth it."

"I never get spanked," Astrid held her head high, superior, "If I'm bad I just go to bed without supper."

The others nodded to show that they'd all experienced this too.

Hiccup frowned. "You don't get supper? Daddy's never done that. Even if I get sent to bed early I still get supper."

"It's cause you're so small." Ruffnut said, "He's afraid you'll disappear completely if you miss a meal."

"He is not." Hiccup crossed his arms, "He says it's important for growing children to eat-"

"See?" Ruffnut interrupted, "_Growing_. He wants you to grow." She poked Hiccup in the chest.

"So what are you doing today?" Orange Eye asked, intervening to stop a possible fight.

All the kids gave a dramatic sighs, "Nothing," Astrid said, "The big kids won't let us play with them and the grownups want us to stay out of the way. They're busy cause winter is coming and it'll get really snowy."

"Why not go exploring then? Those woods look fun."

"Nah," Snotlout waved a hand, "They're all trees and leaves and junk. Boring."

Orange Eye looked behind them at the woods, "You never know what lurks in there. You cubs ever hear of a rompo?"

The six children shook their heads. Here was the advantage of having a pirate in the village; the new stories.

"They are about two feet long," Orange Eye held out his arms to show them. "Their heads look like a rabbits, only their ears are shaped like people's ears, like yours," He tugged Hiccup's earlobe.

"Really? Why?" Hiccup covered his ears with his hands, feeling the shape of them. This was interesting.

"Just because they are. You cubs know what a badger looks like?"

They nodded, "They're black and white." Fishlegs said, "And can be very grumpy."

"A rompo's front legs look like a badger's and its back legs are like a bear's." He motioned for the kids to come closer and whispered, "They eat the dead and sing while they do it." All the children cast nervous glances at the woods.

"Are they dangerous?" Fishlegs whispered with wide eyes.

"No, they're scared of the living. Skittish really. I don't know if they live this far north. I'd be interested to know." He winked at the children and stood up. "Anyway, I've got to go. I have a meeting with your father about a hunting trip." He ruffled Hiccup's hair and went on his way, whistling.

"We are going into the woods." Astrid declared.

"W-what?" Fishlegs squeaked, "I'm not allowed in the woods."

Neither was Hiccup. Not that he was going to tell the others that after the look Astrid gave Fishlegs. Besides, they already thought of Hiccup as a baby, telling them he wasn't allowed in the woods would only make their teasing worse.

"Grow a backbone, Fishlegs. We're going to find a rompo." Snotlout said heading for the trees, "You can stay behind and play with the babies if you want. Hiccup'll probably keep you company."

"I will not! I'm going too." Hiccup looked at his house, the Hall, and then the village. With any luck he would be back before his dad or Gobber noticed he was missing. As long as they were back by supper his dad would never know.

"You sure you're brave enough? You're only six after all." Ruff said while her brother snickered.

"You're six too!"

"Only for another week. We may as well be seven. You should probably go play with the other babies and leave rompo hunting to your elders."

Hiccup ignored her. His dad said that chiefs don't listen to bullies and Hiccup was going to be Chief one day so he had to start now. He moved up to walk next to Astrid. She was the meanest of all if she was irritated with someone. She wouldn't bother you so long as you didn't bother her. Though all the kids had felt her wrath and feared it. None of them feared Hiccup. He was too small to be feared. Gobber said he was as intimidating as a put out kitten; all fluff and spit, too cute to take seriously. But the claws were still sharp.

Astrid was quiet while they walked in the dim light of the woods. She was careful to avoid stepping on dried leaves or twigs. Hiccup somehow managed to step on them all and Astrid's glares were getting nastier and nastier. However, Hiccup might be spared her wrath as the other kids were talking too loudly for them to sneak up on anything and therefore were more annoying to Astrid than Hiccup's noisy walking. He stepped on another branch that was in a pile of dried leaves. The crunching of the leaves followed the cracking of the branch. And Astrid's patience.

She turned on him with her most threatening look. "What is wrong with you? Can you not see where you're stepping? I swear, Hiccup, I'll make you eat the next branch you step on!"

The others were chuckling; it was funny when it was someone else. Their chuckling stopped when Astrid turned on them. "And you lot! We are trying to find a hard to find animal and you won't shut up! We are hunting. Hunting means quiet. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good." They continued on, deeper into the woods. Not even five minutes passed before Hiccup managed to step on another twig.

"Great Odin's ghost, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. The others all gasped at her language, only the twins dared to swear and even they didn't go that far, "What did I just tell you?"

Hiccup held up his hands and backed away as she advanced on him, "It was an accident! I'm trying, really, I am. Please don't make me eat the stick."

Suddenly Astrid stopped, "No, I won't." The look in her eye scared Hiccup more than the possibility of her making him eat the stick, "I've got a better idea."

Oh, this wasn't good Hiccup thought.

"We'll never find a rompo by walking around. We need to lure one out using bait."

Hiccup really didn't like the way she was smiling at him.

"The pirate said they eat dead people, right? That's what we'll use for bait."

Gods, she was going to kill him!

"We don't have a dead person." Fishlegs pointed out. No, they didn't- yet, Hiccup thought.

"Wait, we need a dead person? How will we get one of those?" Snotlout asked.

"Duh, we kill someone to use as bait." Tuffnut said.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Since Hiccup can't walk without making noise he'll be the bait."

"We're gonna kill Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, "Won't that make the Chief mad?"

_That_ was their issue with this plan? It would make his dad mad? What about Hiccup? He didn't want to die. Dying was final. It meant he wouldn't be here anymore. He'd go where ever his mama had gone. He didn't know his mama; he wanted to stay with his dad.

"We aren't going to kill him. He's going to pretend to be dead." Astrid was getting mad herself, "You can lie still?" She asked Hiccup.

Well, there was no way Hiccup was not going to agree with Astrid in this mood. He nodded.

"Good. We'll find a spot that works. You'll need to look dead, though."

"Oh, oh we could beat him up, or cut him, dead things are cut so there's blood right? No! We'll hit him really hard with a branch so he's unconscious!" Tuffnut rambled excitedly. Hiccup was beginning to wish he hadn't come after all.

"Then the grownups would ask us questions, you dunderhead," Snotlout cuffed Tuff to get him to stop.

"So? It's Hiccup, he's always getting hurt," Ruff said picking at her nails. "No big deal."

"Not true!" Hiccup said, "I just didn't tell them that you pushed me at the beach, or that Snotlout hit me really hard with his wood sword, or about the time Tuff tripped me to I'd lose that race against Snotlout. The grownups only think I get hurt by myself because I'm not a tattle-tale."

"Whatever, same thing. We won't get in trouble's the main point." Ruffnut smacked her fist into her hand and approached Hiccup. "Now, we need to make you look dead."

"Knock it off," Astrid said, "We just need to rip his clothes and get him dirty."

That was a relief, until Astrid ripped his right sleeve, "Hey!"

"Relax, do you want me to let the twins beat you up? They'll do it, they're still mad that you showed them up at knot tying with Ack the other day."

Hiccup shut his mouth and let her rip his shirt some more. It was better than getting beat up. Although it wasn't fair that the twins were mad at him. It wasn't Hiccup's fault they had bragged to everyone that they already knew all the knots, nor was it his fault that Ack had praised him in front of all the others for tying the best knot. Was it actually so difficult to let Hiccup be good at something?

The children found a stream and Astrid insisted that Hiccup get all muddy. He was going to be in so much trouble. Snotlout and the twins even rubbed the mud into his hair. It stunk. The stream was fairly still and ran into a little pond even Hiccup could jump over, which meant the water was stagnant and the mud smelled.

They crunched up dead leaves, too, those stuck to the mud covering Hiccup. Astrid nodded as she circled him, "You'll look dead once you're lying down. We'll partly cover you with leaves and it'll be as if you've been lying there for a while. That should lure a rompo out."

It was getting near supper so Hiccup hoped the rompo would show up quickly. He didn't want to be filthy and late for supper. They found a good spot for Hiccup to lie down. A branch was digging into his back, but Astrid was finally happy with him so Hiccup didn't dare complain.

"He'd look more convincing if there was blood." Tuffnut said.

"No." Astrid told him, "No blood. That would attract wolves not rompos." The others moved off.

"Wait, how long do I have to lay here?" Hiccup asked.

"Until we see a rompo." Astrid found a place nearby where they could see and not be seen in some bushes. Hiccup lay on the ground and looked up at the trees. He tried to stay still. Every movement he made rustled the leaves that were on him.

"Gods, Hiccup, you're useless!" Astrid hissed. "Stay still or I'll let Tuffnut knock you out."

He tried, he really did. Astrid stood up with an exasperated sigh, "A rompo's not going to get very close before it realizes that you're not dead. You know what we need? Rope to make a trap."

"My daddy has some." Fishlegs said, "Behind my house."

"Okay, Fishlegs and me will go get the rope. You guys stay here and watch for a rompo. Move back though, so it won't see or smell you near Hiccup." She left with Fishlegs. Hiccup was so going to end up bleeding or unconscious without Astrid here to keep the others in line. It was past suppertime and his dad was probably mad at him. He waited a while more. The sun was beginning to go down, making the trees look creepy. Hiccup was done. They weren't finding a rompo today.

"Guys?" Hiccup called sitting up, "Guys I think we should go home." There was no answer. "Snotlout? Ruffnut, Tuffnut? Hello?" Still nothing. "Not funny, guys." Hiccup stood up and brushed some of the leaves and now dried mud off. He went in the direction that the others had been. There was no one.

"Guys?" Hiccup's voice shook a little. They wouldn't leave, would they? "Guys?" Hiccup had to face it; he was alone deep in the woods and it would be night soon. He had to get home before dark. He'd be in less trouble if he got home before dark. Hiccup started walking.

It got dark faster in the woods. Hiccup figured it was the trees. Seeing where he was going was difficult and he kept tripping over roots. It wasn't very long before Hiccup gave up on getting home before dark; he just wanted to get home. Every noise spooked him. Rompos might not be dangerous, but wolves were. Goblins could be too even though Gobber had assured Hiccup that his name would frighten them away. Hiccup clutched his yak, he was lost. He had gotten all turned around in the dark and he was lost.

"It's okay," Hiccup told his yak, "Daddy said to find a safe place and stay there if I got lost. He knows that we're lost, too, because he said if he doesn't know where I am and can't find me I'm lost."

A branch creaked with the wind and Hiccup jumped, "Find a safe place. We need to find a safe place." He kept moving, slowly in the dark, looking for a place he felt safe. He stumbled onto a little hill that had an over crop held up by roots of a big tree. There was room enough for Hiccup to squeeze in and hide.

"Don't worry," He whispered to his yak, "Daddy'll find us." Hiccup curled up with the yak. Hopefully his dad would find him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rompos are mythical creatures from some parts of Africa and India. You would not believe how difficult it was to find an African mythical creature that wasn't huge or humanoid. Either they aren't recorded or Africa doesn't have many. **

**Any bad grammar or spelling that occurs when the children are speaking are done on purpose because they are six and seven.**

**Part two will come sometime in the next week or so. It's written, just not typed. After I type it CB gets it for however long it takes for her to edit it, then I give it a final edit. I have **_**Imprint**_** to work on and **_**Of Fathers and Nightmares**_** to write/type which means this only gets done once I finish those.**

**Special thanks to CB for the edit.**


	4. Rompo Part 2

Stoick was beside himself with worry. He had been angry when Hiccup didn't show up for supper, even more so when the boy didn't come home by dark. However it was now an hour after dark and there was no sign of Hiccup. Stoick had searched the entire village, roping others in to help, and no one had seen him all evening. Stoick had checked with the other parents, but their children hadn't mentioned anything about Hiccup that evening. He did play by himself a lot, it was possible that the other children didn't know anything and there was no point in waking them up.

Stoick had sent some people down to check the docks while he looked in the house again in case Hiccup had come home.

"Any luck?" Gobber asked from the open doorway.

"No. I don't get it, Gobber. We've looked everywhere. He wouldn't run away." Stoick sat in his chair and put his head in his hands, thinking. "Except," He lifted his head, "The pirates."

Gobber stepped inside, "Stoick, they've been good, there's no reason to think they'd take the boy."

"It's the only place we haven't checked. I want to talk to Rob'n."

"Alright." Gobber said humouring his friend, "I'll send someone ta fetch him. That's too much walking for me. Where do ya want ta meet him?"

"The Hall." Stoick said rising to head there now. "Have some people search the pirates' camp."

"Aye. Sure thing, Stoick." Gobber said as he left. "Let's just make enemies of them now before the snow sets in." He muttered.

Stoick ignored him and went up to the Great Hall. If that pirate had taken his son the crook was going to regret it. All the charm in the world wouldn't help him.

Stoick sat in his chair glowering at the door until the pirate came in with Spitelout and Gobber. He looked about as angry as Stoick. Before Rob'n could say a word Stoick cut him off.

"Where is he?"

Rob'n met Stoick's eyes, glare for glare. "Like I told the others, I don' know what or who you're talking about. I can tell you that my men aren't too pleased at having our camp torn apart." The pirate's cheery demeanor was gone.

"My son is missing and we've already searched the village."

The anger left Rob'n, "Oh. Then by all means, search. I'll tell my men to cooperate."

"You'll let us on yer ship?" Stoick asked slightly surprised. Though the pirate seemed sympathetic and willing to help; it could easily be a rouse.

"Fill your boots. Though, he couldn't have gotten there by himself," Rob'n said as he took in Stoick's steady glare, "But you already thought of that. I promise full cooperation, Stoick. I am not a kidnapper nor would I be foolish enough to stick around if I was. Besides, he's a cute kid and all; I just don't do the whole nose-whipping bedtime thing."

Stoick stared at him; the pirate seemed sincere. He nodded at Spitelout to go ahead with the search.

"One more thing," Rob'n added, "I saw him this afternoon, heading to the woods with some other youngsters. Before I met with you actually."

"You what?" Stoick stood. "Gobber get some people to start searchin' the woods. I'm heading out now." Stoick left, they could sort themselves out and Gobber could handle the preparations. If Hiccup was lost in the woods at night Stoick couldn't even bare to handle the possibilities. He could fall and hurt himself; he could fall down one of the many steep hills into water. There were wolves out there; it was getting cold at night with winter coming.

Stoick was going to throttle the kid when he found him. How many times, how _many_ times had Stoick told him to stay out of the woods? As far as Stoick knew none of the children were allowed in the woods, but if they had gone in together why were the others all home in bed and Hiccup still missing? He probably flitted off on his own after a little while to explore, Stoick thought grumbling to himself as he stomped through the woods.

* * *

><p>Dawn had broken over an hour ago and there was still no sign of Hiccup. Not in the pirates' camp, their ship, nor in the village, the woods. If Stoick wasn't the chief he would have given over to panicking as he wandered through the trees looking for any sign that a six-year-old had passed that way. He was both furious and frantic. Stoick didn't know what he was going to do when he found Hiccup, and he was going to find him. One thing was certain; Hiccup was grounded for the foreseeable future.<p>

Stoick could hear others around, the snapping of branches, crunching of leaves, and Hiccup's name being called. Where was the boy? If he was able to Hiccup would have responded. What if he couldn't respond? What if he was lying somewhere unconscious? Stoick refused to consider anything worse. He couldn't consider anything worse.

"Stoick." Edith called. "Stoick!"

Oh what now? Stoick had become annoyed with people several hours ago; they couldn't even search for a little boy without their hands being held. Frustrated Stoick turned toward her voice as Edith came through the trees.

"I've got him, Stoick." She said when she saw her Chief. Sure enough there was Hiccup in her arms, covered in mud and leaves. There were tear tracks through the mud on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Hiccup was clutching her tunic tightly with a muddy hand, sniffling. The wooden yak was in the crook of his elbow and the thumb of his free hand was in his mouth. "He's cold and hungry, but otherwise fine." Edith set Hiccup on the ground and he ran to his father. Stoick had his son in his arms and crushed to his chest as fast as he could. Relief was all he felt. Stoick said nothing, neither scolding nor comforting for several breaths. Stoick kissed the side of Hiccup's head.

"Don't you ever do that again," Stoick said finally. Hiccup nodded and tightened his arms around Stoick's neck. The boy was shivering. "You're filthy. Did you fall in a stream?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Stoick felt the boy's back and sides. Hiccup shook his head, sniffling. "Alright, let's get you home. You hungry?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay." Stoick kissed the boy again, holding him close. He tasted like mud and smelled like the flats. The stupid wooden yak was being pressed into Stoick's collar bone. "Edith, call off the search. I'm taking Hiccup home."

Sometime on the walk home the sniffling stopped and Hiccup fell asleep. Stoick expected that, the boy probably hadn't slept all night. Once home Stoick put the boy down, stripped off his dirty and ripped clothes, and put a clean tunic on him. Other than mumbling a little Hiccup didn't stir. Stoick cleaned the mud off his face and tucked him in. He'd give the boy a bath later. Hiccup curled up on his side and put his thumb in his mouth.

Shaking his head Stoick pulled the thumb out of the boy's mouth and washed his hands. If Hiccup was going to suck his thumb it should at least be clean. Sure enough Hiccup put his thumb back in his mouth when Stoick let go of his hand. Stoick let it be. Hiccup only sucked his thumb when he was distressed and being lost in the woods all night seemed like a good reason to need comfort.

Stoick sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the mud and tangles out of Hiccup's hair with his fingers. The boy was in so much trouble when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was still picking leaves out of his hair that afternoon. He sat outside on the front step doodling in the dirt with a stick. His relatives were over talking to his dad and Hiccup had been told to wait outside. Hiccup knew that this was so they could yell at each other. It happened every now and then, especially when Hiccup had been particularly bad or in the way. He had been told to stay on the step.<p>

"Where were you?" Astrid demanded making Hiccup mess up his drawing. He hadn't heard her approach.

"What?" Hiccup noticed the others gathering around.

"Why didn't you go home? All the adults where freaked out this morning looking for you." Astrid said. She sounded angry, like she wanted to hit him, but her eyes didn't have the same scary look they usually did when Astrid sounded like this. If Hiccup didn't know any better he'd say she was guilty, but Astrid Hofferson was never guilty.

"I tried. I was lost. Why did you leave me out there?" Hiccup asked his cousin and the twins.

"You guys said he went home!" Astrid turned on them. Snotlout looked scared. The twins didn't, they merely shrugged.

"We thought you would go home. How were we supposed to know you'd go and get yourself lost?" Ruffnut said sounding bored.

"How much trouble are we in?" Snotlout asked nervously.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm mad at you, but the grownups aren't. Daddy thinks I went off by myself. You're not in trouble."

The others stared at him, "You took all the blame?" Astrid asked her eyes wide in shock.

Hiccup nodded.

"You obviously can't, Stoick!" A woman yelled from inside the house, "See some sense!"

"Is that- is that Aunt Edna?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup hugged his knees and nodded. "What's she doing here?"

It was a fair question. Aunt Edna was a spinster who lived on the edge of the village. She was always cross and disliked everyone.

"She's talking to Daddy. So are your mom and dad. They want to take me away from my daddy." Hiccup whispered. The other kids shared wide eyed looks; they couldn't imagine being taken from their parents.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked in horror.

"It doesn't matter," Snotlout said, "My mama is always telling my dad that Hiccup should live with someone else until he's older. Uncle Stoick never listens to her."

"Aunt Edna's insisting" Hiccup said, "I don't think she'll go away until Daddy says yes. I don't want to live with her."

Snotlout shuddered at the thought.

"Hey now, you lot, whatcha doin out here?" Gobber asked coming up the stairs with Orange Eye. There was a crash from inside the house.

"Damn it, Stoick! You can't do both, why can't you see that?" Aunt Edna yelled. Stoick responded in kind only his voice didn't carry as well and the group outside couldn't hear what he said.

"Maybe you should come back later, Orange Eye." Gobber said. The pirate nodded and turned to leave. When he was gone Gobber knelt down to talk to Hiccup. "How long has Sunshine been here?"

Hiccup picked at his pants, "A while. She's going to take me away."

Gobber snorted, "Over Stoick's dead body. Mine too. Don't you worry, lad."

"Gobber?" Astrid stepped forward, "Would it help if what happened wasn't Hiccup's fault?"

Gobber eyed Hiccup, "It might. Hiccup here said he went exploring on his own."

"He didn't!" Fishlegs blurted, "We all did. To find a rompo. Hiccup was our bait."

"Huh," Gobber kept his eyes on Hiccup, scratching his chin. "Then how did he get lost all by himself?"

"Uh, we," Snotlout gestured at the twins, "We thought it would be funny to play a joke. We didn't think he'd get lost."

"Well that's something, eh Hiccup?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Why'd ya lie lad?"

Hiccup sniffed, "Daddy said I should be responsible for myself and others. I shouldn't blame other people." He was trying not to cry as he heard the commotion in his house; the threat of being taken away from his dad hanging over him.

"Not always," Gobber said, "I'll go get rid of Miss Sunshine. Don't you worry, lad, no one's taking you from yer dad." He patted Hiccup on the knee and went into the house.

"Has this happened before?" Astrid asked.

"I told you," Snotlout said. "My mama's always saying Hiccup should live somewhere else; that Uncle Stoick can't be a single father and a chief. This happens every now and then."

"Aunt Edna doesn't get involved very often." Hiccup put in.

"Fine!" Aunt Edna cried from the house, near the door. "Don't come crying to me when you lose him for good!"

"Quick!" Snotlout hissed running round the side of the house; the other kids following. They had seen Aunt Edna enough to want to avoid her. Astrid paused though, looking at Hiccup.

"Go!" Hiccup said and she scurried after the others just before the door opened. They all peeked around the side as Hiccup scrambled to his feet and Aunt Edna came out. She looked him over with narrowed, cold blue eyes. Hiccup fidgeted under her gaze.

"You're obviously not doing a good job anyway. He's filthy and much too small. Lying to boot. I tell you, Stoick, he'd be better off in a home where he can get the attention he needs."

"I've given my answer, Edna." Stoick growled from the doorway. With a huff Edna stormed off. Stoick turned his attention to Hiccup, "What have I told you about lying?"

"I didn't mean to lie." Hiccup said quickly. "You said to take responsibility. I didn't want the others to get in trouble. You said a chief protects his own."

Stoick sighed and knelt to talk to Hiccup face to face, "That's good, son, but you also need to let people face the consequences for their actions. Leaving you alone in the woods that close to dark was stupid, reckless, and dangerous. Your 'friends' need to get in trouble for that so they don't do it again."

"How do you know when they should get in trouble?" Hiccup asked.

"I just do, son. Now, go inside. You're still grounded." He steered Hiccup into the house and turned his attention to the other kids. They weren't as good at hiding as they thought.

Inside Gobber was sitting at the table with Aunt Thistleface and Uncle Spitelout was leaning against the back wall. There were several shields that had been knocked to the floor. Hiccup stood quietly looking at them.

"Come 'ere, lad." Gobber said holding out his bad arm for Hiccup. The boy obeyed, carefully not looking at his aunt or uncle. Gobber lifted Hiccup onto his lap.

"Ya stink. Smell like a pond. Don't you ever bathe?" Gobber gave Hiccup a little shake to loosen him up.

"Yeah," Hiccup mumbled. "I'm having a bath tonight 'cause I'm muddy."

"I'll say." Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair, dislodging mud.

"You going to tell me how you got muddy, now? And how you ripped your shirt?" Stoick asked taking a seat. "Sit down and stop yer hoverin, Spite."

Spitelout rolled his eyes and sat down. While Thistleface sat Snotlout on her lap since all the chairs were taken. Hiccup picked at the thong that held Gobber's attachment to his arm.

"I had to look dead. To trick a rompo, they only eat dead things."

"A rompo." Stoick said his eyes on Gobber.

"Don't look at me, Stoick." Gobber said, "I've never heard of a-"

"Rompo" Hiccup said. He wouldn't look up from Gobber's arm. "We wanted to see one and maybe catch it. The pirate told us about them. He doesn't know if they live here so we wanted to find out. They aren't dangerous."

"The pirate." Stoick said eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, we called him over," Hiccup said sensing that Orange Eye would get in trouble for some reason. "Because we were bored. The big kids didn't want to play with us and the grownups wanted us out of the way. He's nice."

"Well, you aren't playing without adult supervision for a while." Stoick said. "So why are you muddy?"

"I told you, Daddy. I had to look dead to trick the rompo."

Thistleface got up, giving Snotlout the chair. "I may as well make supper for us all since I'm here." She started going through Stoick's pantry.

"Don't reorganize it, please." Stoick said to her. "Hiccup, why are you the only one covered in mud?"

"Because I kept stepping on leaves and sticks. It annoyed Astrid."

"It was annoying. Honestly Hiccup, we were trying to track a rompo not scare it away." Snotlout said.

"At least I know how to keep my mouth shut. You guys wouldn't shut up,"

"Hiccup." Stoick warned. Hiccup wasn't allowed to say 'shut up'. It didn't matter what kind of language Hiccup heard he still wasn't allowed to say certain things.

"I didn't tell him to, I said he didn't." Hiccup defended. He could tell by the look on Stoick's face it wasn't going to work.

"I don't want you saying that, period."

"Fine." Hiccup said crossing his arms. Snotlout stuck his tongue out and Hiccup glared at him. It didn't matter, Snotlout had the upper hand.

"Excuse me, young man?" Stoick said using his scary voice; the one that meant Hiccup would get punished with anything from a time out to a spanking if he didn't smarten up. Hiccup met his father's stare. The rules about what he could and could not say were stupid. Stoick stood firm and Hiccup dropped his eyes and his arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I meant, yes sir."

Snotlout's grin grew wider at seeing Hiccup in trouble. Hiccup crossed his arms again and leaned back into Gobber, glowering at his cousin.

Spitelout snorted, "He might not have the size, but he certainly has the spirit of a Viking. And you," He said to his son, "Are in far too much trouble to gloat, Snotlout. You could have gotten your cousin killed."

Snotlout studied the table and looked suitably ashamed.

"Aye, that he has in spades," Gobber ignored the last comment and tickled Hiccup. Though he tried not to, the boy laughed. Gobber didn't stop, waiting for Hiccup to cry mercy. Instead the boy wriggled off his lap, ducked under the table, and climbed onto his father's knee; the only place he would be safe from Gobber. Stoick shifted Hiccup to a more comfortable position,

"A bit of the size wouldn't hurt," Stoick said. "To go along with all that spirit."

Hiccup looked at his dad. He knew he was too small; there was nothing he could do about that.

Gobber waved his hand, "Ah, that'll come, Stoick. He's young yet."

"I know," Stoick said. "Next few years he'll probably shoot right up."

"Here, Hiccup." Aunt Thistleface said putting a plate of fried fish in front of him. Cod by the smell.

"He gets served first?" Spitelout asked reaching for a piece of fish off Hiccup's plate. Only to have his hand slapped by his wife.

"Yes. Poor boy's probably starving after last night. Knowing Stoick all Hiccup's eaten today is jerky or oatmeal. I'd say stew, but there are no burning pots in here."

Hiccup was hungry; though there was no way he'd be able to eat all the food on his plate. Aunt Thistleface was always trying to feed him more than he could eat.

"I feed him better than that, Thistleface." Stoick said taking a piece of Hiccup's fish, "And you know it." He picked a bone out of another piece, "Careful of the bones Hiccup."

"Stoick." Thistleface reprimanded, "Leave his food alone or I'll serve you last." She gave Gobber and Spitelout their plates as the two men smiled at Stoick getting in trouble.

"He can't eat all this. I'm helping him out." Stoick took another piece, sorting through and removing bones as he did so.

"He needs to eat in order to grow." Thistleface said throwing another fish in the pan with some butter.

Eat to grow? Maybe there was something to what Ruff said yesterday, Hiccup thought; maybe he was small because he didn't eat enough. Well, he could fix that easy. Then he'd grow bigger, just like his dad wanted him to.

"Mama, can I go out fishing with Hoark tomorrow? He said yesterday I can if you say yes." Snotlout asked when she gave him his supper.

"Absolutely not. After that stunt you pulled yesterday you are grounded."

It was Hiccup's turn to gloat and he took it. Sticking out his tongue until his father shook his knee in a silent command to behave himself and act as a future chief should. Being the heir sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to CB for the edit<strong>


End file.
